La dette de Lily
by angel lily
Summary: que se passerait il si Lily était redevable à James? Et que James soit à son tour puirsuivit par une folle furieuse? Il lui demandera de sortir avec lui bien sûr. Mais acceptera t elle vraiment?
1. Chapter 1

**voilà c'est ma première fiction j'espère avoir votre avis là-dessus et je tiens aussi à dire que pettigrow n'est qu'un figurant je le déteste donc pour ceux qui l'admirent désolé **

Dans une île lointaine, encore incartable par les hommes, sorciers ou moldus, se trouvait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux auburn reflétant l'éclat du soleil, dotée une taille élancée. En s'approchant un peu plus, on peut aussi remarquer sa peau blanche parsemée de tâches de rousseur que l'on devine d'une incroyable douceur au toucher, ainsi que de magnifiques yeux en amande d'un vert émeraude envoûtant, de fines lèvres pulpeuses appelant les baisers et de généreuses formes à faire damner un saint. Cette dernière se prélassait, loin de tous ses ennuis, vêtue de son maillot de bain blanc deux pièces qui découvraient la majorité de sa peau que les rayons du soleil prenaient plaisir à caresser en compagnie d'un charmant jeune au regard chocolat et à la tignasse indomptable avec des muscles parfait, irréprochable voilà ce qu'il était. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, lui caressa le visage du pouce, alors qu'il se penchait doucement pour rejoindre ses lèvres…

POV LILY

Un coup de coude dans les côtes me fit émerger de mon magnifique rêve au pays des merveilles, alors que je m'apprêtai à me tourner vers l'idiot de service surnommé aussi pot de colle (quoi vous ne savez pas de qui je parle mais c'est un scandale ! mais d'où débarquez-vous, voyons ! de Mars peut-être ! Mais bien sûr que je parle de James Potter)

Alors oui je disais, alors que je m'apprêtai à me retourner vers lui et lui lancer une réplique cinglante, ou encore lui flanquer une gifle qui avec un peu de chance l'atteindra, faut dire q'avec ses réflexes d'attrapeur c'est pratiquement impossible, mais on dit bien qui ne tente rien n'a rien j'entendis une voix gronder

-Miss Evans ! Miss Evans !

- Hein ! Répondis-je éberluée

-Veuillez répondre à ma question s'il vous plaît, me lança McGonagal d'un ton tranchant.

Tiens elle est en colère, mais que vais-je lui répondre ? Je ne sais même pas quelle est la question et avec ça je n'ai rien suivi au cours. Merlin venez moi en aide pitié !!!!

-J'attends Miss Evans !

Puis soudain j'entendis la réponse, Merlin avait exaucé mon souhait voilà qu'il m'envoie la réponse par télépathie, mais soudain je me rendis compte de ma bêtise, non ce n'était pas ça, c'était l'idiot de service, lui-même, qui me soufflait la réponse. Je ne pouvais pas donner au professeur sa réponse, non pas la sienne, et m je m'en tape c'est mon honneur et mes soirées qui sont en jeu, car si je ne lui donne pas sa réponse à cette vieille mégère elle m'envoiera sûrement en retenue ce qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'est jamais arrivé du moins pour des cours, bon je me lance :

Si le sortilège est mal lancé alors le récepteur de ce sort peut subir des séquelles irréversibles qui donc resteront à vie

Bien miss Evans, 10 points pour Gryffondor

A cet instant précis, la cloche sonna je m'empressais de ramasser mes affaires et de sortir le plus loin possible de Potter. Je fus même la première à sortir, et alors que je me dirigeai vers la grande salle en accélérant le pas, Merlin en voulut autrement, c'est sûr qu'il me déteste celui là, car à ce moment précis, apparurent les maraudeurs au complet à mes côtés (qui sont les maraudeurs ? non mais sérieusement cette fois d'où venez-vous ? le monde entier connaît les maraudeurs et les idolâtre par la même occasion à l'exception des serpentards et moi car bien que je sois une gryffondore et une fille de surcroît je les déteste à part peut-être Remus bon les maraudeurs sont un groupe de quatre jeunes hommes , qui prennent plaisir à nous faire retirer des points, beaux comme des dieux, incroyablement intelligents, bon partout, professionnels des blagues contre les serpentards et les nouveaux ,ces quatre énergumènes ne sont autres que James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et enfin Peter Pettigrow d'ailleurs je me demande souvent ce que ce dernier fait parmi eux, car bien qu'il soit un maraudeur, il est tout le contraire es qualités précédemment citées

Mais ce qui me dérange pour le moment est précisément le sourire narquois de Potter juste à côté de moi

-Alors Evans on rêve de moi, même pendant les cours, maintenant ?

-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour de la réalité Potter, lui lançai-je avec dédain bien qu'au fond de ce qui me sert de cervelle je me demandais s'il ne lisait pas dans les esprits, mais je chassai rapidement cette pensée dès que les paroles du professeur de divination, lors de notre 5ème année, me revinrent en mémoire

-Mais ma chérie dans mes rêves tu n'as pas besoin de t'imaginer quoique ce soit, mais bon, l'essentiel c'est que tu rêvassais pendant le cours et que moi en parfait gentleman je t'ai sauvé la mise lorsque la prof t'a posé une question .

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler, m'obstinais-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre _Continue Lily tu es en bonne voie jamais tu n'as été aussi imbécile_ (hommage à el wardi n'est ce pas kenza) _de toute ta vie_

-Ô que si ? Aujourd'hui je t'ai sauvé la mise, amour, donc tu me dois quelque chose en retour

- et si je refuse ? De toutes les façons il ne lâchera pas alors autant jouer franc jeu… Oh mon dieu dans quel pétrin me suis-je fourrée cette fois ? Tout compte fait, j'en suis à préférer McGo, même avec ses retenues.

-Tu es une gryffondore, et une gryffondore se doit d'honorer ses promesses ou dettes, comme tu veux, parce qu'en fait, tu vois Lily dès que tu as donné sa réponse à la prof c'est comme si tu lui promettais une récompense en retour après tout tu connais James, me dit philosophiquement Remus

-Bien dit Lunard, lui lança Black.

Tiens ils sont toujours là eux !

-Et te connaissant ce sera sûrement un baiser ou quelque chose dans le genre répondis m'adressant directement à Potter

-Ca Lily-jolie on le verra plus tard ? Pour l'instant la nourriture m'appelle, vive le déjeuner et les elfes de Poudlard !!!

Et il s'en alla avec ses amis me laissant ainsi, en plan, calme de l'extérieur et tiraillée de l'intérieur. Que va-t-il donc me demander ?

Voilà la question qui ne cessait de me torturer l'esprit du déjeuner à ce moment où je suis assise dans la salle commune essayant vainement de terminer mes innombrables devoirs.

Soudain, sans crier gare une blondasse démesurément grande traversa le portrait de la grosse dame appelant à pleins poumons Potter, Cynthia et oui puisque la nouvelle venue n'était autre que Cynthia Anderson la présidente attitrée du fan-club de Potter .Cette pimbêche, dont le visage ressemblait vaguement à une peinture faite par un gamin de 3ans, qui bien sûr n'a aucune notion de l'art et n'a jamais vu ni pinceaux ni peinture de toute sa vie, ce qui est dû à la quantité impressionnante de maquillage étalée dessus, était aussi pénible pour Potter qu'il l'est pour moi, parfois j'ai presque pitié de lui mais je me rattrape vite en me disant que c'est son châtiment pour ce qu'il me fait subir, en tout cas j'aperçois soudain Potter qui remonte le escaliers du dortoir des garçons en courant. Malheur pour lui ! Elle l'a aperçu, je ne puis m'empêcher de lui souhaiter mentalement bonne chance. Et voilà qu'ils redescendent ensemble, en faite c'est plus Potter qui court suivi de très près par une Cynthia en mode sénile bien qu'elle le soit en permanence (Quoi ? Non je ne lui casse pas du sucre sur le dos je ne fais que narrer les faits)

Tadadam ! Elle l'a coincé sur un fauteuil, beurk! De ma place, à l'autre bout de la salle commune, j'entends ses gémissements alors qu'elle l'embrasse et que lui reste de marbre.

Des minutes s'écoulèrent, et tout le monde attend toujours la suite des événements. Comment James Potter réussira-t-il cette fois à se tirer des terribles griffes de Cynthia Anderson ?

Il la repousse par les épaules finalement, rien de bien épatant.

-Ô mon cœur j'ai vu Clara pleurer et j'ai tout de suite su que tu l'avais quitté ! Ô, oui mon amour, j'ai toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre tu finiras sûrement par comprendre que seule moi te convenait et te conviendra toujours !

Et alors qu'elle allait le ré embrasser je lançais d'un ton tout à fait anodin

-Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé !

Tiens mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de lui lancer cette réplique ? C'est pas mon problème les malheurs de Potter !

-C'est à moi que tu parles toi, me répondit-elle d'un ton méprisant, qu'est ce tu connais des garçons pour me dire ça et qu'est ce tu connais de mon Jamesie d'abord

- Ben en faite, j'en sais suffisamment pour te dire que le jour où James Potter pensera à se stabiliser n'est pas encore arrivé. Après tout demain n'est pas hier.

Et m qu'est ce qui me prend ?

-Mais moi je le connais mieux que toi, et je sais que mon jamesichounet d'amour finira par comprendre que son bien-être n'est et ne sera qu'avec moi

-Wé, c'est ça et moi je suis Marie Vierge tu te prends pour qui exactement ? Tu sais quoi pas la peine de répondre je monte me coucher les amours non réciproques si on peut appeler ça comme ça me broient le cœur, lui répondis-je d'un ton sarcastique cette fois

Une fois dans mon dortoir je me couche sur mon lit repensant à ce que je viens de faire, mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Depuis quand je m'intéresse aux histoires de Potter et d'Anderson ? Bizarrement je me sens bien, ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie de le faire, même si je sais pertinemment bien que je vais le regretter que ce soit de la part de Potter qui verra en ça un signe d'affection ou je ne sais trop quoi, ou de la part d'Anderson qui va me faire payer le fait de lui avoir fait rater son numéro de petite fille au grand cœur amoureux, encore heureux que l'on ne soit pas dans le même dortoir. J'enfilai rapidement ma nuisette noire légèrement transparente, qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi une tenue si sexy pour dormir mais il faut dire que la lingerie sexy est mon pêché mignon, puis enfin je me glissai dans mon lit pour sombrer entre les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, je me levais de bonne humeur avant de me rappeler ce qui s'est passé la veille :

D'abord le service que je devrais rendre à Potter, puis enfin mon échange avec Anderson; très belle journée en perspective; puis soudain je réalisai que je n'avais pas vu Alice hier de toute la journée, à part en cours, où elle était encore plus rêveuse que moi si c'est possible.

Tiens elle est toujours endormie celle là, alors que moi je croule déjà sous les ennuis.

Soudain une idée diabolique me traversa l'esprit ; j'avais vaguement entendu parler des réveils glacés made in Black et qui consistaient en fait à lancer un jet d'eau froide sur la personne endormie, d'un pas silencieux je me dirigeai vers son lit ; un, deux, trois…

-Aguamenti

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Voilà ce que pouvait entendre toute personne se trouvant à moins de deux kilomètres de la tour de gryffondor.

Quant à moi je descendais déjà le escaliers du dortoir échappant à une furie glacée ben oui je ne suis pas suicidaire, je tiens à la vie moi !

Ma meilleure amie, car oui le fameuse furie glacée alias Alice, n'était autre que ma meilleure amie, dévalait les escaliers en courant tout en me promettant moult et moult tortures et en me maudissant jusqu'à la 20ème génération, alors que je tentais vainement de me dissimuler derrière les énormes fauteuils de la salle commune, mais mon fou rire me trahissait, il m'était tout bonnement impossible d'arrêter, c'est pour cela que je ne vis pas Potter me fixer au pied des escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons d'un air béat, mais quand je le bousculai, je fus contrainte de faire attention à ce qui se passer autour de moi et c'est là que je réalisai que Potter n'était pas le seul à me fixer mais les trois quarts de la gente masculine de Gryffondor, sûrement réveillée par Alice, me fixaient éberlués, et c'est là que je me rendis compte que je portais toujours ma nuisette noire .Sans m'en rendre compte je fonçais vers mon dortoir, oubliant par la même occasion qu'une Alice furieuse s'y trouvait ; de toute façon cela était sans importance je ne pouvais rester ainsi vêtue en présence d'une bande d'adolescents dont les hormones sont en pleine effervescence .

Dans le dortoir, Alice se roulait par terre tellement elle riait, heureusement qu'elle estimait que j'avais eu mon châtiment. En m'asseyant à la table des gryffondors pour manger; Potter vint me voir. Il et vrai que je m'y attendais mais alors, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il allait me dire :

-Bonjour Evans ; me lança Potter d'un air malicieux ; j'ai enfin trouvé ce que tu pouvais faire pour moi

-Et ?

-Tu vas sortir avec moi

**une petite review **


	2. Chapter 2

**D'abord je voudrais remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews à savoir: Esiol, devilken., vocab, gidro, misslily29, myvaughn-sark, dariia et lorelei candice black**

**Aussi j'ai réellment essayé de racourcir mes phrases faut dire que je déteste lka ponctuation depuis ma première année primaire, donc j'ai demandé de l'aide à ma ptite kniza et on a fait ce qu'on pouvait, et aussi pour vocab je te suis redevable merci pour le coup de main **

**en tout cas merci j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant si ce n'est plus**

* * *

LE SOIR DANS LES DORTOIRS DE GARÇONS DE 7ème ANNÉE

POV James

-Waw! Vous avez vu comment elle l'a remis à sa place ma déesse?! Il est vrai qu'Anderson commençait à m'étouffer... Vous avez vu un peu le maquillage qu'elle porte sur la figure!! Absolument dégueulasse ! Mais ma Lily, Oh! qu'elle était belle à me défendre et à m'éloigner des griffes de cette sotte ! D'ailleurs je tiens à vous dire que j'ai été particulièrement déçu par votre attitude jeunes hommes, leur reprocha James à la McGonagall, vous auriez pu m'aider, me cacher... mais messieurs se roulent par terre de rire à la place d'aider leur ami à l'agonie

- Faut non plus pas exagérer, Cornedrue! Mais avoue que voir le célébrissime James Potter courir, poursuivit par une dinde glousseuse, a de quoi faire rire, me dit Sirius en continuant toujours à rire mais il se redressa pour continuer. Mais vous savez. Lily est la première fille qui est osée lui parler ainsi aucune fille n'ose la contredire d'habitude !

-Oh Ouiii ! Vous avez vu comment MA muse a parlé à Anderson ? J'étais en extase, mhh...

-Mais tu es toujours en extase devant elle James, me souffla Peter d'une toute petite voix.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, je le sais bien ça, il n'a pas à me le répéter mais dès qu'il s'agit de Lily mon courroux est de courte durée alors je continuai à m'extasier sur comment ma belle Lily avait affronter Anderson

-Oui bien sûr qu'on a vu James et même si on était pas là cela fait exactement une heure trois minutes que tu nous rabats les oreilles avec ta Lily, me lança Sirius le tout accompagné d'une grimace bien expressive

-Oui, oui bien sûr mais elle était là, tellement belle à venir à mon secours.

-Dis Cornedrue. C'est pas sensé être le contraire?? Parce que tu vois là , dans les contes moldus et sorciers c'est le prince qui court sauver sa belle des mains du troll.

-Premièrement, les moldus ont des ogres, non pas des trolls et puis ce n'est pas ma faute si à chaque fois que je lui sauve la mise, elle se met en rogne contre moi et va pour une série de : évite les coups si tu peux!

-Au fait ça me fait penser. Elle te doit bien quelque chose, n'est ce pas James ? Me dit Lunard qui jusque là était resté bien silencieux.

-Oui!! répondis-je fièrement

-Bravo Cornedrue! "à noter dans les annales de Poudlard Lily Evans qui doit quelque chose à James Potter autre que des gifles" se moqua l'animagus chien.

-Haha Haha!! Très drôle Patmol. Vraiment drôle. Tu devrais te convertir en clown moldu tu sais ? Comme ça tu ne recevras que des tomates pourries et des œufs et je te promets que ce jour-là je serai au premier rang pour t'envoyer toutes mes réserves.

-Eh! ça va! tu vas pas me jeter un sort non plus pour une simple taquinerie!

Je refusai de répondre, il est vrai que je tiens énormément à Sirius, aux autres maraudeurs également; mais avec Sirius c'est différent c'est mon frère de cœur, celui qui me comprends du premier regard même si je dois dire qu'en ce qui concerne Evans il ne comprends jamais rien, ou alors il fait semblant d'être le pire des idiots. Peut-être pour me remonter le morale,qui sait ? Sirius a toujours été une légende vivante…. Alors je décidai de changer de sujet pour éviter tout conflit entre nous ce que j'exècre le plus après les Serpentards.

-Pour Evans, je crois que je vais lui demander un baiser. Après tout, c'est ma seule chance. Qui me dit qu'elle rêvassera encore en cours et que ce jour là je serai son binôme pour lui sauver la mise ?

-Mais James ne comprends tu donc pas ? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à te faire haïr par la femme que tu aimes ? Crois tu que Lily acceptera de t'embrasser parce qu'elle te doit quelque chose ? Réfléchis bon sang de bonsoir Lily est une fille intelligente qui déteste par-dessus tout tes airs de monsieur je-suis-le-meilleur-qui-excelle-partout-allant-du-quiditch-aux-filles-passant-par-les-blagues

-Oui, c'est ça! tu peux parler! Toi, tu ne t'ai encore jamais retrouvé devant la fille avec laquelle tu essaies de sortir voilà 2ans! Qu'est ce tu veux que je lui demande comme service à la fin ??

-Quelque chose qui pourrait vous rapprochez, lança Sirius fière de lui comme s'il avait trouvé que 1+12

Intelligent mon frère, non mais vraiment! Et qu'est ce que j'essaie de faire depuis ma 5ème année?!? Mais à ma plus grande surprise Remus lui donna raison:

-Voilà Sirius ce que j'essaie de faire comprendre à James! Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de te connaître toi, pas le crâneur pour lequel tu te fais passer.

Je fus réellement vexé par ses paroles, mais je devais reconnaître qu'il avait raison, je perds tous mes moyens face à elle, mais pourtant je ne ressens rien pour elle n'est ce pas à part un désir charnelle et de l'avoir à côté de moi pour la vie. Oh merde!!

-Ah bon et ça serait quoi, à votre humble avis? lança un James particulièrement courroucé

-Réfléchissons ; il faut que ça soit quelque chose qui lui permettrait de passer du temps avec toi, James, mais qui en même temps serait comment dire ……heu ……respectable.

-Il pourrait lui demander de l'aider pour les cours ?

-Mais non Sirius! Ne prends pas Lily pour l'une de tes fans bêtes comme leurs pieds elle y verrait tout de suite claire, je te rappelle qu'elle est la première de l'école suivie de près par James, donc elle comprendra qu'il ya anguille sous roche .

-Mais alors quoi ?

-Tout à l'heure Sirius tu as dit que personne n'osait contredire Anderson surtout à propos de James, non ?

-Oh oui, je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux attaquer une fille de 7ème année de Serdaigle, et je peux vous dire qu'elle l'a réellement amochée parce qu'elle sortait avec Jamesie chou.

-Siriusinouchet arrête donc avec tes surnoms!!

Mais Lunard sursauta, m'ignorant totalement, un air de triomphe peint sur le visage:

-Voilà!!! J'ai trouvé! Mais où avais-je la tête bon sang !?!

Un silence se fit, alors que tous attendaient patiemment la suite qui n'allait pas tarder à venir:

-Ben, sur tes épaules; répondit Peter content d'avoir au moins la réponse de quelque chose puis les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Moi, je lui lançai un mauvais regard (toujours le moyen de casser l'ambiance celui-là) alors que Sirius se roulait par terre tellement il riait, seul Remus parut un semblant compatissant mais on voyait clairement à son expression qu'il était particulièrement agacé.

-C'était une question rhétorique Queudever. Bon voilà ce que je te propose, James...

Quel bonheur que de se mettre au lit, même si j'y suis seul. Tout à l'heure, Lunard m'a expliqué qu'il voulait que je fasse d'une pierre deux coups. Intelligent mon petit loup! J'espère seulement qu'elle acceptera... Là je dors. Il est 2h, je suis particulièrement fatigué; et puis demain est un grand jour, MON grand jour...alors je tombe entre les bras de Morphée le visage de ma belle rousse entre les yeux.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-BBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAMMMMM

Voilà ce qui me tira, de bon matin, de mon rêve lorsque je m'apprêtais à embrasser ma douce, et ce qui me tira du sommeil par la même occasion .Je sursautai et essayai d'analyser l'origine des bruits :

Le second :c'est Sirius, il est tombé de son lit, j'aurais bien pris une photo de lui ainsi, si je ne craignais pas ses représailles.

Mais voilà, le premier provient de la salle commune, d'un seul mouvement Sirius, Remus et moi allons voir ce qui se passe, pendant que Peter dort toujours. je me demande comment il fait celui-là.

À peine arrivé au bas des escaliers, je remarque Evans qui porte une nuisette noire et qui dévale les escaliers en courant suivie par Alice sa meilleure amie …..PAUSE……RETOUR EN ARRIÈRE….. À peine arrivé au bas des escaliers, je remarque Evans …..qui …..qui porte une petite nuisette noire toute sexy …..WAW…..Quelles jambes elle a !!?? Et sa chute de reins !?! Elle est vraiment parfaite ! Même sa poitrine est bien, ni toute petite, ni surdimensionnée, bizarrement mon pantalon rétrécit, OUPS …elle m'a remarqué. Je sens la gifle venir... Mais non, elle court vers son dortoir et Alice la suit morte de rire. Elle est chanceuse, elle, de pouvoir accéder à son dortoir. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Tiens maintenant que j'y pense!! Pendant le petit déjeuner, c'est l'occasion parfaite pour lui demander mon fameux service, comme ça j'éviterai au moins que quelqu'un me devance.

Je monte me préparer en croisant les doigts et en espérant du fond du cœur pouvoir dompter ma tignasse, pourtant j'entends déjà Sirius rire de moi.

²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²

DANS LA GRANDE SALLE

POV LILY

- Tu vas sortir avec moi.

- Pardon... ?? Répète ça un peu pour voir ! Non mais tu me prends pour qui ??? Ta Marie couche-toi là peut-être ? On avait conclu un service que j'accepte de te rendre.. mais sortir avec toi n'en ai pas un ! Foutue parole de gryffondore ! Je laisse tout tomber !

Mais au moment où je m'apprêtais à me lever, une forte poigne me serra le bras pour me faire rasseoir. C'était Remus.

-Lâche moi Remus, ne vois-tu donc pas que ton meilleur ami n'est qu'un crétin??

Et le con (Potter bien sûr) me fixe sans bouger, sans même cligner des yeux, comme si je contais à un enfant de 4 ans le conte de Peter Pan. Non mais c'est vraiment un cas désespéré...

-Tout ce que je vois pour l'instant, c'est ma meilleure amie impulsive comme jamais, me dit Remus d'un ton étrangement calme; comme d'habitude quoi! Alors que tout le monde s'énerve lui reste calme.

En d'autres circonstances j'aurais probablement hurlé, insulté, mais c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle "ma meilleure amie", même après que j'ai su pour sa lycanthropie et que je l'ai accepté il ne me l'a pas dit, bizarrement je me calmai tout de suite, me rasseyant docilement, attendant la suite.

Seulement, il était trop tard si l'on peut dire, puisque toute la grande salle nous fixait sans se gêner, finalement, je n'aurai pas du parlé si fort (quoi ? pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? bon c'est vrai je n'aurai pas du hurler après Potter, mais il m'a vraiment énervé)

D'ailleurs pour la première fois de toute ma vie, j'entendis Black dire quelque chose d'intelligent ; puisqu'il nous proposa d'aller ailleurs. Et j'avoue que sortir de la grande salle m'a grandement soulagé, mais cela fut de courte durée car arrivés à la salle sur demande (oui oui je connais son existence mais ne croyez pas que c'est parce que je maraude aussi ? Tout le contraire même, c'est en faisant l'une de mes rondes au 7ème étage que je vis James faire trois allés retours devant une miteuse tapisserie ; je savais que les maraudeurs étaient idiots mais pas à ce point là c'est pour ça que je restai àààààààààààà... comment dire... les regarder faire ? Bon! c'est vrai!! je les espionnais mais c'était pour la bonne cause) -je continue- donc arrivés et installés dans la salle sur demande James prit la parole après tout on était samedi, j'avais déjà fini tous mes devoirs pour la semaine prochaine, et il n'y avait aucune sortie pour Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui.

-Voilà Evans, ce que je te demande en fait n'est pas vraiment de sortir avec moi, mais de faire semblant, parce que tu vois, continua-t-il mal à l'aise, Anderson me pompe l'air je n'en peux plus d'elle et hier quand tu as pris ma défense « hum hum » j'ai remarqué que Cynthia ne t'a pas trucidé en fait...

-Uno: je n'ai pas pris ta défense, Anderson me gonfle aussi et je voulais lui fermer son clapet et secundo: il ne restait plus que ça! MOI me faire trucider par Anderson. À qui crois-tu avoir à faire ? Pour la énième fois : je suis Evans pas l'une de tes idiotes de fans!!!

-Lily ! Calme toi, voyons ! Cornedrue essaye de te parler, me dit Remus d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune réplique et de nouveau je me pliai à sa requête.

-Voilà donc je t'ai dit qu'Anderson n'a rien pu faire contre toi. Tu es préfète et meilleure élève qu'elle donc je me suis dit que puisque tu me devais quelque chose , tu pouvais m'aider en sortant avec moi jusqu'à ce que Cynthia en ait sa claque et me laisse tomber !

-Hein ! je crois que j'ai pas tout saisi. Tu veux que je fasse semblant de sortir avec toi pour que ta Cynthia te laisse tranquille ! Mais…mais …tu peux trouver une autre solution après tout tu es un maraudeur.

-Crois moi Lily. J'ai tout essayé: sortir avec des filles allant de ses amies à ses ennemies, elles étaient toutes harcelées ou menacées jusqu'à ce que je les quitte ou encore qu'elles me quittent d'elle-même .J'ai demandé à des garçons de la harceler pour sortir avec elle, rien n'y faisait!Tout en sortant avec eux, elle continuait à me draguer. Puis quand ça n'a rien donné, je suis passé aux blagues : 10 blagues plus différentes les unes que les autres la visant uniquement. Par exemple un jour je lui ai peint les cheveux en rose. Elle est venue me voir et m'a dit que si je la préférais en rose ça ne lui posait pas de problème. Elle a même mis des vêtements rose ce jour-là. Puis un autre jour, je lui ai mis une potion dans son verre de jus de citrouille pour la métamorphoser en animal. mais c'est son copain qu'il l'a bu. CONCLUSION après le repas elle est venue me dire qu'elle était contente que je sois jaloux, qu'elle avait largué son copain et qu'elle était devenue célibataire. Toutes mes blagues ont finis par se retourner contre moi, sauf une seule le jour où je l'ai ensorcelée pour la mettre en transe et pouvoir la contrôler mais le sortilège a mal tourné. Elle est entré en transe mais je n'ai pas pu la contrôler, c'était le soir où elle m'avait fait sa déclaration d'amour devant l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard donc j'ai aussi eu la honte de ma vie,puis je ne sais pas comment elle a su que c'était moi, alors là, elle est parti se plaindre chez sa mère, qui a tout raconté à ma mère, qui m'a envoyé une lettre où elle spécifiait clairement que si j'offensais encore Cynthia j'étais cuit. Et c'est pas tout, ensuite j'ai demandé à Sirius de la draguer pour moi et de faire en sorte qu'elle m'oublie, ça m'a coûté 10 gallions et tu sais ce qu'elle lui a répondu ? -Tu sais Sirius, si tu as tellement envie de moi, une partie de jambes en l'air ne me dérange pas, mais c'est tout, parce que moi c'est James que j'aime. Sérieusement, si elle était réellement en amour pour moi crois-tu qu'elle coucherait avec mon meilleur ami?

J'étais vraiment touchée par les paroles de James. Il est vrai que cette sotte est vraiment pénible, beaucoup plus que lui, mais en parallèle ce qu'il me demandait était infaisable j'ai veillé 2 ans à avoir une bonne réputation à l'école, 2 ans aussi que je refuse ses avances et venir du jour au lendemain accepter de sortir avec lui paraîtrait un peu louche à la fin, et que penseront les autres de moi maintenant? Mais voyons ! Reprends toi Lily ! Depuis quand ce que disent les autres t'importe. Au diable les mauvaises langues !

-Tu sais Lily, tu as le droit de refuser après tout tu n'y ai pour rien, mais tu es réellement mon dernier espoir, continua-t-il d'un air penaud.

Ces dernières paroles finirent par me convaincre, je ne pouvais le laisser dans son état de désarroi total, après tout c'est mon devoir en tant que préfète que d'aider le autres.

-Bon, j'accepte.

James bondit au ciel et se mit à exécuter la danse de la victoire avec Sirius, danse ridicule d'ailleurs (comment je le sais ? Ils l'exécutent après chaque match de quidditch, gagné par les Gryffondors, ou perdu par les Serpentards.)

-Mais vous avouerez que ça paraîtra tout de même louche. Ça fait 2ans que je le rabroue. Je lui ai même crié dessus ce matin.

-Ouais, tu as raison. C'est pourquoi, ensemble, on a déjà préparé une histoire plausible.

Je la sens pas cette histoire... il y a quelque chose qui cloche j'en suis sûre.

-Voilà on va dire qu'après lui avoir crié dessus dans la grande salle, tu es venu ici et il t'a offert ce collier (waw ce n'est pas n'importe lequel croyez moi : c'est du Tiffany ehh c'est pas sensé être moldu ce truc là??) moldu bien évidemment et que tu t'en ai voulu pour ce que tu lui as dit alors tu l'as embrassé et vous avez décidé de sortir ensemble. Voilà toute l'histoire!

Il me fallut exactement 10min chrono pour pouvoir retrouver l'usage de la parole, le collir et l'histoire de dingues, s'en était vraiment de trop.

-Non mais vous êtes dingue!! Vous trouvez que j'ai une face de corruptible! Vous êtes aussi cons que votre histoire de nuls.

-Lily, calme toi et dis moi si tu as une autre solution vas y raconte nous. On est toute ouïe.

Outch ; là je suis vraiment mal, manquait plus que ça, qu'est ce que je leur dis maintenant et merde je dois encore accepter. Foutue fierté gryffondoresque! Foutu devoir de préfète! Et foutue Anderson!

- Bon d'accord, je me plie une nouvelle fois, mais ne croyez pas que ça deviendra une habitude.

-Voilà. Maintenant, vous devez entrer dans la grande salle et vous embrassez. D'ailleurs, ça tombe bien, c'est l'heure du déjeuner.

-Pardon! J'ai raté un épisode là...Pourquoi je dois l'embrasser ? On avait dit « faire semblant » de sortir ensemble!

-Oui mais devant les autres vous devez faire ce que tous les couples font. As-tu déjà vu deux personnes sortant ensemble et qui ne s'embrassent pas?

Et merde, finalement, je déteste Remus, et moi qui croyais que c'était le meilleur des maraudeurs!

²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²

on entre dans la grande salle, main dans la main comme prévu, puis il m'arrête au milieu de l'allée entre deux des tables; celle de Gryffondor et celle de Serdaigle ; et il se penche doucement vers moi, presque tendrement, pour m'embrasser

Le contact que vous demandez, risque de ne pas vous répondre car il/elle est hors zone de télécommunication ou hors ligne veuillez ressayer ultérieurement.

Il a malheureusement arrêté le baiser ( durant 7 ans je n'ai cessé d'entendre des éloges sur les baisers de Potter mais la réalité dépasse toute mon imgination et mes rêves par la même occasion) C'était réellement formidable mais je ne vous donnerz pas tous les détails c'est mon james héhéhé) Ohoh je sombre dans l'inconscience, merlin aidez moi ,non non finalement pas la peine vous allez faire que m'enfoncer Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Je relève la tête tout le monde nous fixe. Phase 1 réussie. Je me reprends tout de suite et le tire vers deux plkaces qui bizarremlent étaient adjacentes à celle d'Anderson.Puis soudain? Tout le monde se réveille ( la journée peut commencer maman met de la musique : délire perso)quelques rares exceptions ont contents pour nous, mais des filles pleurent, des garçons se lamentent... Puis Anderson se lève suivie de toute sa bassecour et me crie tortures et vengeances plus cruelles les unes que les autres. Oups je ne suis plus autant sûr de moi...

**votre avis...Continuer ou pas la peine?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je voudrais remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews à savoir :Audrey, miss lalou, chaton weasley, charlou, miss butterfly22, fandetafic, ewiliane, gégé, eldwen, titipuce86  
j'ai été très touché  
Et j'espère que le nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant si ce n'est plus.  
En espérant en avoir davantage je vous laisse à votre lecture**

* * *

POV James 

-Tiens ma chérie ! Veux-tu des petits choux ma belle ?

Depuis que nous nous sommes assis à table après le fameux baiser, ( notre premier baiser : tout à fait comme je me l'imaginais doux ; sucré ; avec un arrière goût de fraise ; mais je crois que cela état dû aux tartines qu'elle avaient ingurgitées ce matin, bof tut simplement exquis je suis au quatre soins avec elle ; je ne cesse de lui demander si elle a besoin de quoi que ce soit, ce serait vous mentir si je vous disais qu'elle apprécie, mais que faire ? Toutes les filles aiment qu'on leur fasse des cadeaux, mais elle, elle me les envoie à la figure ; je suis aux petits soins avec elle : mademoiselle trouve le moyen de ronchonner pourtant je ne comprends pas, toutes mes précédentes conquêtes se fâchaient contre moi parce qu'à leur avis je ne faisais pas suffisamment attention à elles. Mais après tout, ça fait longtemps que j'ai trouvé, que le cataclysme sera le jour où Lily Evans ressemblera aux autres filles, quant à Sirius il pense que ce sera le jour où Rogue se lavera les cheveux, mais bon, question de point de vue.

Mais, en ce moment Lily à l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser, d'ailleurs Lunard se penche vers elle pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille, ce qui semble la calmer. Pourquoi c'est toujours à lui qu'elle répond ? Pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui réussit à la calmer : ce matin, maintenant. ? (À votre avis y a-t-il quelque chose entre eux ? oui je sais qu'on ne sort pas ensemble et qu'on fait seulement semblant, mais j'ai réellement envie de savoir même si je sais que cela me posera des problèmes avec elle mais c'est plus fort que moi).

Vous savez durant le déjeuner, on a du répondre à de nombreuses questions : c'est grave à quel point les élèves de Poudlard peuvent être curieux. Ils ont posé des questions auxquelles aucun de nous quatre n' avaient songées (je dis quatre parce que Peter ne compte pas à peine s'il comprend les leçons après que Remus lui ait expliqué un minimum de 5 fois et va voir s'il n'oublie pas tout lorsqu'il dort. Je me demande encore aujourd'hui comment a-t-il pu devenir un animagus : mystère de la nature comme diraient les moldus) bon je reprends : on a du raconté la fameuse histoire que l'on avait imaginée au moins une vingtaine de fois, et ils avaient le culot de demander davantage de détails. Non mais vraiment !

Mais j'ai quand même peur pour ma belle, elle est peut-être forte et préfète il n'en reste pas moins qu'Anderson est tarée : elle pourrait toujours lui faire du mal ou je ne sais pas trop quoi, en tout cas elle lui a lancé mille et une menaces tout à l'heure mais Lily-sweety n'y a pas fait attention, elle est courageuse la future madame Potter !!

On a fini le déjeuner, je me demande sérieusement ce qu'on va faire car si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je l'aurai tirée vers le meilleur fauteuil de la salle commune (celui juste devant la cheminée et qui est pour trois personnes) et je l'aurai embrassée comme personne ne l'a encore fait (au fait j'ai oublié de vous dire : ce fut un réel plaisir de l'embrasser devant les autres garçons, j'étais sûr et certain qu'après la scène de la nuisette ce matin elle aurait davantage de prétendants ce qui n'est pas peu dire puisque j'avais déjà assez de problèmes avec les autres surtout à l'approche des bals !!!) mais je n'ose pas encore manifesté ma jalousie de peur de m'attirer ses foudres mais ça ne saurait tarder davantage, après tout elle est sensée être ma copine, (que j'aime m'entendre dire ça « ma copine »)

Alors ma chérie que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui on pourrait s'installer dans le parc ou encore devant la cheminée dans la salle commune ?

Rien de ça, mon coeur on doit travailler la 7ème année est l'année des ASPICs aurais-tu oublié ?

Mais c'est notre première journée ensemble en tant que couple, lui dis-je d'un ton abattu

Lily, James a raison, c'est votre première journée, ne va pas attirer les soupçons, vous devez restez ensemble aujourd'hui lui dit Remus d'un ton catégorique.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer. Il enchaîna :

- Parce que tu as promis.

Je t'aimeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh Mumus.

-Bon d'accord, mais ne me dites pas que je devrais m'asseoir sur ses genoux et l'embrasser tout le reste de la journée

-Oui, oui, c'est ça je suis d'accord, répondis-je tout excité à l'idée d'embrasser la belle rousse pendant toute l'après-midi

-mais non James ! N'exagérons rien, vous allez seulement vous embrasser au milieu de la salle commune et remonter main dans la main au dortoir des garçons, je suis désolé Lily mais il ne peut pas monté au dortoir des filles et là vous ferez ce que vpus voulez.

Tel qu'il fut dit, il fut fait. On remonta au dortoir et chacun prit son coin faisant ce qu'il voulait.

Et cela dura deux semaines, les baisers étaient comptés un baiser le matin, un autre au déjeuner et enfin un le soir, mais je me consolais en me disant qu'en privé Lily était de plus en plus sympathique avec moi et en public avait beaucoup moins de mal à me supporter .

Jusqu'au jour où……

POV Lily

Notre plan marchait à merveille Anderson a l'air de s'éloigner de plus en plus de James, je ne sais plus quoi penser, d'ailleurs je la vois souvent à la bibliothèque. Ruse ou acceptation de l'évidence ? Je ne saurais le dire. Bien que les baisers de James soient un acte purement érotique, je l'obligeai à en limiter le nombre de peur de me laisser aller. Néanmoins ma relation avec lui s'améliorait de plus en plus, je remarquai nettement la différence entre le crâneur qui me draguait et le James qui passait actuellement son temps avec moi et avec ses amis. Mais la vérité me frappa de plein fouet le soir où j'assistai à une bataille de polochons entre les maraudeurs : j'étais réellement amoureuse de ce garçon aux cheveux naturellement coiffés en pétards. Mais il est vrai qu'en faisant semblant de sortir avec James, j'ai complètement oublié Alice qui d'ailleurs me manque terriblement (Nda : wé ma Kenza me manque aussi).

Tiens là voilà qui entre manger (c'est le soir là) je vais aller la voir, je me dois d'aller le voir.

-Salut ma puce ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-La routine quoi ! Depuis que Frank m'a proposé de l'accompagner à la prochaine sortie de Pré Au Lard il ne m'adresse même plus la parole

- Patience ma puce, tu savais qu'il était timide ? depuis le jour où tu es tombée amoureuse de lui ? alors ce n'est pas grave

-Wép, t'as sûrement raison

-Mais j'ai tout le temps raison ma chérie.

Merde c'est Sirius qui parle comme ça d'habitude, je sombre dans l'inconscience me lamentais-je

-En parlant des maraudeurs comment se passe ta relation avec le beau brun ?

-Avec Remus ! Ah oui bien sûr, c'est un ange, je l'adore

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote jeune fille, tu sais très bien que je veux parler d'un beau brun avec des cheveux en bataille.

-ah celui là, ça va. En fait non, ça va pas je suis troublée et je ne sais plus quoi penser. Dis, ça te dirait une soirée papote dans le dortoir, histoire de récupérer le temps perdu ?

-Mais bien sûr ma belle, c'est quand tu veux et tu raconteras aussi à tata Alice ce qui se passe.

-Alors allons-y tout de suite.

-Et c'est parti !

DANS LE DORTOIR DES FILLES DE 7ème ANNEE

-Voilà je ….. je crois que je suis amoureuse

-HOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUURRRRRRRAAAAAAAA

-Arrête Alice ce n'est pas drôle

-Pourquoi tu es amoureuse, de ton petit ami qui est fol amoureux de toi. Que demander de mieux ?

-Ben en fait c'est là le problème, avec James on ne sort pas ensemble. Tout cela n'est en fait qu'une mise en scène pour qu'Anderson lui fiche la paix

-Mais….mais pourquoi tu as accepté dans ce cas ?

-Je lui devait ça. Une fois, je me suis laissée aller à mes rêves, en cours de métamorphose, et quand McGonagal m'a posé une question c'est lui qui m'a soufflé la réponse, donc tu vois je me devais de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur

-Je vois, et en faisant semblant de sortir avec lui, tu es tombée amoureuse

-Exact

-Tout ceci n'est qu'une mise en scène et moi je ne sais plus où j'en suis Alice

-Parle lui, raconte lui tout ce que tu viens de me narrer, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra et qu'il sera même fou de joie

-Et comment lui dire, ah tiens salut James au fait je voulais te dire : je t'aime

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi la première de la classe, c'est toi qui devra trouver la solution adéquate

Et la discussion continua ainsi toute la soirée, tantôt les problèmes d'Alice, tantôt les problèmes de Lily jusqu'à très tard le soir où elles se souhaitèrent mutuellement une bonne nuit et sombrèrent entre les bras de Morphée, rêvant respectivement de leur prince charmant.

RETOUR AU POV JAMES

LE LENDEMAIN

-Dites les gars, vous n'avez pas vu Lily, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier à midi ?

-Comment as-tu pu la laisser toute seule tout ce temps James, un vrai miracle n'est ce pas Lunard ?

Mais le Lunard en question répondit autrement feignant ne pas avoir entendu l'animagus chien :

-Non James nous ne l'avons pas vu, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter tu sais c'est une grande fille maintenant, tu devrais utiliser la carte pour la retrouver, ça serait plus facile que de demander à tout le monde

-Ouais t'as raison je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter mais je vais quand même vérifier la carte. Elle est dans le couloir qui mène à la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Qu'est ce qu'elle y fait à votre avis ?

- Comment veux tu qu'on le sache Cornedrue ?

Oh non pas elle Merlin s'il vous plaît

-Salut Jamesie ça va ?

-Ca va Cynthia merci

-Je voulais te demander si tu n'avais pas vu Lily je la cherche depuis hier, j'ai un problème avec les potions et je n'arrive pas à la retrouver

-Non je ne sais où est ce qu'elle est. Répondis-je d'un ton dégagé me félicitant intérieurement de mes talent d'acteur, car un sentiment de doute grandissait en moi à l'instant même

-Ok ce n'est pas grave. A bientôt James

-C'est la journée mondiale de recherche d'Evans ou quoi ?

Je lançai un regard plein de questions à mes amis qui me répondirent par le même. Tout compte fait cette Cynthia est réellement tarée. Tiens voilà le courrier qui arrive, ça fait un bail que je n'ai rien reçu. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, les lettres ne peuvent être que de mes parents et je préfère m'en passer car généralement c'est où ils vont en dangereuses missions ou je suis puni, donc je m'en passe.

-James ?….. James ? Tu as une lettre

-Hein ?

Plongé dans mes réflexions je n'avais pas remarqué que finalement j'avais reçu une lettre

-Oui, oui, d'accord. C'est anonyme. A votre avis c'est de la part de qui ?

-T'as qu'à ouvrir

Oh par Merlin ! Non c'est c'est impossible, ça ne peut être vrai, elle n'a pas pu me faire ça .

Je me lève en courant pour sortir de la grande salle, sans répondre aux innombrables questions de mes amis qui continuent à m'appeler.

DORTOIR DES GARCONS DE 7ème ANNEE

-James ça va ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti de la grande salle ?

-Regardez ! Elle me trompe avec Digorry comment ai-je pu être aussi idiot en croyant qu'elle finira par m'aimer ? Je l'aime moi et elle, elle va voir Digorry ça explique bien des choses, pourquoi elle a disparu depuis hier ? Ce qu'elle fait près de la salle commune des Poufsouffles ?

-James tu ne peux pas l'accuser ainsi, il doit sûrement y avoir quelque chose, me dit judicieusement Remus

-Moi je dis que c'est un coup monté contre vous, lança Sirius d'un ton sûr de lui.

-Tu crois que j'y ai pas pensé d'ailleurs j'ai essayé tous les contres sorts que je connaissais. Rien, nada. La photo est originale

-Alors largue-là. Laisse tomber vieux !

Voilà il avait touché la corde sensible.

-Je ne peux pas. Pourquoi crois tu que je ne l'ai jamais laissé tomber même après deux ans ? J'ai toujours refusé d'y croire mais c'est la vérité : je l'aime à en perdre la raison.

Je je j'ai essayé de l'oublier entre les bras des autres filles. Mais c'est comme ajouté de l'oxygène au feu, il n'en est que plus brûlant. Il en ai de même pour moi, plus j'essaie de l'oublier plus il m'ait difficile de ne pas penser à elle ne serait ce que pendant les cours, mais pendant la nuit, pendant les repas pendants les cours, en faisant mes devoirs même en embrassant les autres filles c'est elle que je m'imagine en train de l'embrasser elle. Et ça s'est aggravé en sortant avec elle, je suis devenu dépendant. Son parfum mon oxygène ; ses baisers ma drogue.

J'essuyai les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées de mes yeux sans que je ne m'en rende compte et sortis d'un pas vif du dortoir en quête de calme et sérénité. Mais pourquoi se mentir à soi même je ne suis calme et libre qu'entre ses bras. Et même en ce moment après qu'elle m'ait trompé, je sais que je pourrais me laisser aller entre ses bras, l'embrasser comme d'habitude et l'aimer comme au premier jour.

POV GENERAL

Mais pendant son absence la discussion dans le dortoir continua

-Lunard c'est la catastrophe. Tu as vu comment cette fille la rendue.

-Ce n'est pas elle Sirius, tu sais avec mes sens j'ai pu remarquer que Lily était de plus en plus attaché à lui. N'as-tu pas remarqué que c'est elle qui prend l'initiative de l'embrasser maintenant ; au début elle avait elle-même limité les baisers à trois par jour, regarde en ce moment combien ils s'embrassent de fois par jour. Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez tous les deux cette photo est truquée et je compte bien mené mon enquête

-Tout compte fait t'as raison sur toute la ligne, elle est de plus en plus entreprenante avec lui, ça lui arrive même de jouer avec ses cheveux

-Tu vois, c'est louche tout ça : le matin où Cynthia vient voir James, il reçoit la lettre

-Comme pour lui rappeler que s'il quitte Lily, elle est toujours là

-Exactement Patmol. Bon allons-y on a cours maintenant.

Pas très loin de là dans une classe désaffectée, un garçon brun attendait patiemment assis sur une chaise qu'il avait raccommodé la venue de quelqu'un :

-Première phase réussie à toi maintenant lui avait elle dit avant de s'en aller précipitamment

POV Lily

-Tiens, salut Amos. Ça va ? Que fais tu par là ?

-Rien du tout je passais seulement par là et quand je t'ai aperçu, je me suis rendu compte que ça fait longtemps que l'on ne sait pas vu.

-Ah ok

-Alors comment avance ta relation avec Potter ?

-Ca va très bien merci

-Donc c'est sérieux

-Oui exactement

-Voilà on est arrivé je doute que ton copain apprécie de nous voir ensemble vu les regards qu'il nous lance. Ben alors salut

Puis, il se pencha pour me faire la bise. Mais d'abord je vais vous le présenter Amos Digorry 7ème année Poufsouffle. On est jadis sorti ensemble mais ça n'a pas marché du moins de mon côté, mais le jour où l'on s'est quitté,alors que je lui proposais de rester ami, il a accepté en ajoutant qu'il aurait toujours un espoir pour que je sorte avec lui une autre fois, mais depuis il n'a rien fait ce qui me soulage un peu d'ailleurs je crois qu'il m'a oublié.

Tiens où et James, il y a à peine quelques secondes il était là devant moi ?

-Salut les garçons ! Vous allez bien ?

-Salut, très bien merci

-Dites vous n'auriez pas vu James comme par hasard, il était là il y a à peine quelques minutes

-Regarde Lily, me lança prudemment Sirius, James n'est pas dans son assiette ces derniers temps donc s'il fait quelque chose que t'aime pas, pas la peine de t'énerver. OK ?

-Ok. Il viendra pas en cours c'est ça ?

-Peut-être pas

-Entrez s'il vous plaît. Fini le tapage où considérez vous déjà en retenue.

Va te faire voir vieille peau même pas envie de bosser.

Est-ce que James est furieux parce qu'il m'a vu avec Digorry en venant ? Oh mon dieu vous au moins vous m'aimez, faites qu'Anderson ne laisse pas tomber, et que James ne mette pas fin à notre relation.

Mais en disant cela, Lily n'avait aucune idée de combien elle avait raison car Cynthia ne laissera pas tomber les bras, même si James pardonne, elle est bien décidée à les séparer coûte que coûte !

**Verdict une petite reviews serait la bienvenue**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un énorme bisou à tous mes revieweurs. C'est très touchant même si le nombre a diminué**

**Et un big bizou à sissi 97 pour sa review j'ai fait comme j'ai pu avec mon père et ma sœur c'est pas une mince affaire et merci beaucoup j'espère que ça te plaira davantage**

POV Lily

Le cours parut durer une éternité, jamais un cours ne m'avait parut aussi ennuyeux, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : sortir, retrouver James et tout lui avouer. J'en ai mare de ce marché, j'ai envie d'avoir enfin une relation sérieuse avec James Potter ; loin d'Anderson ; loin d'Amos, loin de tout le monde.

La cloche sonna enfin après ce qui me parut des années de torture (la même chose en anglais) et je sortis avant même que le professeur ne se taise ; une première pour moi car même si je suis poursuivi par Potter j'attends au moins que le prof se taise et aujourd'hui je ne l'attends pas et pour cause je dois poursuivre James. Ironique non ?

Première direction : la salle commune ; négatif

Seconde direction : le dortoir ; négatif

Troisième direction : la cuisine ; négatif

Quatrième direction : la grande salle ; négatif

Cinquième direction : le parc ; négatif

Oh merde je ne le retrouve plus, pour une fois que j'ai réellement envie de le voir et de lui parler. Bon, quand il faut se lancer, il faut se lancer : je vais faire toutes les classes affectées ou pas, entre autre je ferai tout le château s'il le faut, du moins j'essaierai. Et ainsi je commençai ma recherche qui s'avéra fructueuse mais pas comme je l'entendais.

POV James

AU MÊME MOMENT

La vue de ma Lily discuter avec Digorry me broya le cœur et me fit ressentir des sentiments comme jamais encore je n'ai ressenti un mélange de dégoût mêlé à de la tristesse et du regret ainsi que de l'amertume, oui beaucoup d'amertume, car je me dégoûte moi-même d'avoir succombé à son charme, et de ne pouvoir y résister malgré sa trahison. Je décidai de ne pas revenir en cours et de revenir à la salle commune pour mieux réfléchir, mais mes amis et Lily pourraient très bien m'y retrouver et pour l'instant j'ai besoin de sérénité, mais surtout de solitude.

J'avance sans vraiment savoir où est-ce que je vais ; en espérant seulement trouver un endroit secret que l'on a pas encore découvert avec le reste des maraudeurs où je pourrais rester à vie sans avoir ni à affronter Lily ni à affronter qui que ce soit, car je ne m'en sens pas capable.

J'atterris finalement dans l'aile est du 7ème étage, dès que je m'en rends compte je me dirige machinalement vers les salles de classe non utilisées, et comme si cela pouvait m'éloigner encore plus du monde je m'installai dans la toute dernière salle.

Je me fis apparaître un canapé puis je me laissai aller à mes réflexions.

Pourquoi ? Voilà la question qui ne cessait de me tourmenter depuis que j'ai vu la photo ce matin. Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Pourquoi l'a-t-elle choisi lui et pas moi ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle donc pas pu tomber amoureuse de moi alors que moi je fonds par un seul de ses regards ? Pourquoi faisait-elle semblant d'être plus sympathique avec moi ? Pourquoi m'embrassait-elle dernièrement de son plein gré et ne bronchait plus quand je l'embrassais en dehors des moments officiels ? Mais celle qui revenait sans cesse était : Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? J'en devenais presque fou à retourner cette question dans tous les sens et à essayer de trouver une réponse convenable vainement.

Lily n'était pas le genre de fille a donné de l'importance à l'accoutrement physique ni à la popularité, le talent en quiditch encore moins, la gentillesse peut-être ; le respect du règlement ; pourtant j'ai changé, j'ai tout fait pour changer ; allant des blagues débiles sur Servilo aux escapades nocturnes sans raison je veux dire par là qu'à part les soirs de pleine lune je ne m'aventurais que rarement après le couvre-feu. Alors que veut-elle de mieux ? Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Cette question allait me rendre fou.

Puis j'entendis des bruits de pas ou plutôt de talents aiguilles contre les parois humides du château. Quelle poisse ! Mais dès que je vis la cause de tout ce vacarme passer le seuil de la porte, je sus que j'étais maudit. Même au 7ème étage elle venait me retrouver, j'aurais presque préféré être découvert par McGonagale ou encore l'immonde chose qui nous enseigne les potions depuis que Slughorn a pris sa retraite. Mais non ! Le destin me haïssait car Cynthia Anderson venait de pénétrer mon antre, mon lieu de prédilection depuis voilà exactement 12minutes et 44secondes. Une fois alors que je discutais avec Lily ; elle m'a confié que Merlin la haïssait, ben maintenant, on pourra fonder le club LPDPM ce qui veut dire : Les Personnes Détestées Par Merlin on est déjà deux alors que le club n'est même pas encore fondé. Cool le succès !

Tiens y a Anderson qui m'a remarqué, si je ne la connaissais pas j'aurai presque dit qu'elle était gênée de me trouver là, mais c'est pas son genre donc j'attends la suite.

-Ah James t'est là !

-C'est pas vrai j'aurai jamais trouvé ça tout seul. Non mais quelle perspicacité !

-Ca va toi ?

-Bon je crois que t'as pas bien reçu le message : chui pas prêt à supporter tes minauderies aujourd'hui donc : Oust ; déguerpis ; dehors

-Désolé je ne t'ai rien fait moi, je t'ai seulement vu partir tout à l'heure avant le début du cours alors je t'ai suivi, je me suis dit que peut-être je pourrais t'aider

-Pas désolé de te décevoir mais tu ne peux rien faire pour moi si ce n'est me laisser tranquille Bordel ! Je demande seulement à être tranquille !

-Calme-toi James respire et assieds toi (aucune fierté vraiment)

-Ne me prends pour l'attardé que tu es et dégage

Là j'ai été méchant, je n'ai jamais été de cette rudesse sauf avec Servilus mais ça compte pas ça, mais elle, s'approche doucement de moi comme le fait Sirius quand je pique une crise et qu'il veut me calmer, mais là c'est différent car elle me prends dans ses bras. Pourquoi je n'ai pas bronché ? Pourquoi j'y suis resté ? Pour me venger inconsciemment de Lily ; pour essayer de me libérer de toutes sortes de sentiments qui m'assaillaient. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je finis par me dégager et rejoindre le mur pour m'y adosser. Voilà qu'elle me rejoint j'ai fait une belle gaffe en acceptant son soutien ça c'est sûr.

-Tu sais James je sais ce que tu ressens.

-Oh non crois moi t'en as pas idée. Mon cœur est broyé tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

-Moi aussi j'aime un garçon qui ne m'aime pas tu sais ?

-Désolé pour toi.

-Et si tu me racontais ce qui se passe je pourrais peut-être te filer des conseils.

-Toi ? Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

-Pour commencer une nouvelle amitié peut-être ? Et puis je pourrais t'aider après tout je suis une fille.

-Oui mais elle est très différente de toi. Tu le sais bien.

-Mais je la connais mieux que toi ; parce qu'avant la scène de la salle commune, tu te rappelles ? On était soi-disant copines même si on se détestait mutuellement : elle ; parce qu'elle me trouvait garce et que je lui tapais sur les nerfs, même si elle essayait de le cacher et moi : tout simplement parce qu'elle était la seule à t'avoir taper dans l'œil et sans rien faire avec ça.

-En fait moi-même, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe actuellement.

-Et qu'est ce qui se passe actuellement ?

-Voilà ce matin j'ai reçu une lettre anonyme qui contenait une photo de Lily avec un autre mec.

-Tu as essayé des contre sorts ? Peut-être que c'est un coup fourré ?

Dire que j'étais choqué serait un doux euphémisme, Cynthia Anderson essaie de sauver ma relation avec ma Lily. Mais où va-le monde ?

-Oui j'ai tout essayé et ça ne donne rien. La photo reste la même.

-Tu as d'autres preuves, tu ne peux pas te baser sur ça ?

-Ben en faite il y a le fait que Lily ait disparu la veille toute la soirée, et que le lendemain je l'ai retrouvé près de la salle commune des Poufsouffles, et puis tout à l'heure elle est arrivée avec lui et lui a permis de faire la bise.

-Je crois que comme ça, ça fait beaucoup de choses. Alors pourquoi tu ne la quittes pas ?

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à vouloir que je la quitte bon sang ?

Moi qui croyait qu'elle avait changé. Pff

-Calme-toi James, je te disais seulement ce que ferait n'importe quel gars à ta place mais bon pas la peine de s'énerver.

-Je tiens trop à elle tu comprends ? Et maintenant que je sors avec elle ; je ne veux pas tout gâcher.

-Et tu comptes la laisser se jouer de toi. En plus c'est elle qui a tout gâché en couchant avec Amos .

Tiens je ne lui avais pas dit que dans la photo ils couchaient ensemble, ils auraient très bien pu s'embrasser.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Comment je sais quoi ?

-Comment tu sais que dans la photo ils… ils faisaient ça (je ne le dis pas non pas par pudeur mais parce que j'ai du mal à dire que Lily l'a fait avec un autre) ils auraient très bien pu s'embrasser.

-Euh…. en fait ….. Ben…. j'ai supposé, oui voilà, c'est ça j'ai supposé, qu'ils couchaient ensemble dans la photo pour que tu puisse être dans cette état là. Donc c'est vrai ils couchaient ensemble dans la photo ?

-Wép c'est ça.

-C'est pas pour te critiquer ou quoi que ce soit mais si ça m'était arrivé je l'aurais déjà largué à la place de me morfondre (Nda : et qui t'a demandé ton avis toi ?)

-Mais moi, je l'aime à en perdre la raison tu vois ?

-Je te comprends parce que vois tu je suis dans le même état n'oublie pas.

Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer

-Moi aussi j'aime un garçon qui ne m'aime et qui crève pour une autre.

-Désolé

-Pas grave.

Normalement elle aurait du dire ce n'est pas de ta faute non ? Donc j'en déduis que c'est de ma faute. Cool !!! Comme si je ne le savais pas. Quelle perspicacité James !!!

-Tu veux du chocolat ? Le meilleur remède contre les maux d'amour crois-moi. Bof après la glace mais avec ce froid tu te réserves une chambre à Saint-Mangouste avant d'en prendre

-Pourquoi pas après tout.

Je me sens mou et étrangement léger comme si Lily ………..hein qui est Lily ? Comme si Cynthia acceptait de sortir avec moi. Mais qui est Lily ? C'est une fille ça c'est sûr( Nda intelligent le petit James. Hein m'est ce pas ?) je demanderai à Sirius plus tard.

-Cynthia ma chérie. Un baiser juste un baiser s'il te plaît ma princesse. Dis-je en me mettant à genoux. JE T'AIMMMMMEEEEEEEEEUUUUHHHH (plus ringard tu meurs)

-Oh oui mon Jamesinouchet

Et elle se penche pour m'embrasser alors que je suis à genoux devant elle. Elle est idiote ma princesse parce qu'il fallait qu'elle attende que je me lève pour l'embrasser ; d'ailleurs elle me fait tomber à la renverse. Ce qu'elle peut-être lourde elle m'écrase avec son poids, et puis elle embrasse très mal rien avoir avec Lily. Mais bon sang qui est cette Lily ? Ma princesse va me tuer avec son poids mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer éperdument comme si une force invisible m'y obligeait.

Alors qu'elle continuait de m'embrasser et que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer, nous entendîmes la porte grincée. Ouf elle va enfin me relâcher.

-J…..Ja…..James ……….Oh mon Dieu…………..Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Lily

Hein ? Lily ? Oh merde qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Sans savoir comment je réussis ce prodige, je m'éloignai d'Anderson et courut poursuivre Lily mais vainement. Cette fille était d'une rapidité surprenante, ajouté à cela son dégoût pour moi à cet instant plus que jamais et courez toujours pour la rattraper.

Merde. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Je viens de perdre la seule fille que je n'ai jamais aimée. Mais quelle bouse je peux être parfois !!

POV Lily

Quelle conne j'ai pu être, il voulait seulement m'avoir dans son lit. Il veut se défaire d'Anderson et il lui roule des pelles dans une classe désaffectée alors que moi je me fais un sang d'encre pour lui.

Je continuai à courir ignorant délibérément ses cris derrière moi. Je ne savais plus où est-ce que j'allais. L'essentiel était de m'éloigner de cette ordure que j'aime tellement. Oh mon dieu pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ? Au moment où justement j'allais lui avouer mes sentiments et accepter ces avances ? Que faire maintenant ? J'ai été tellement idiote de le croire et de croire à ces mensonges et à son amour éternel.

Je ne sus et ne saurais probablement jamais comment je suis arrivé dans la salle commune. Toujours est-il que j'atterris brusquement entre deux bras musclés et réconfortant. Sirius, son meilleur ami, peut-être un coureur mais pas un menteur lui au moins.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lily-Jolie. Me dit-il d'un ton doux

-Il m'a trompé Sirius…………….il m'a trompé avec elle.

-Mais avec qui ? …………………..qui elle ?

Mais j'étais incapable de parler : il venait de pénétrer dans la salle commune, et sans que je puisse me retenir. Je m'effondrai en pleurs entre les bras de Sirius.

- Lily écoute-moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Excuse-moi s'il te plaît, tout est flou dans ma tête, je ne sais même pas quand est-ce qu'elle est venue. Crois moi.

-Je t'ai cru une fois, lui dis-je d'un ton froid, et tu vois où est-ce que j'en suis ? À pleurer comme une gamine. J'ai cru en ton amour et je t'ai aimé en retour. Tu sais pourquoi je suis allée te voir là-bas j'ai fait tout le château pour te retrouver ; pourquoi j'ai demandé aux élèves, aux fantômes, aux tableaux afin de te retrouver. Tu sais pourquoi ? Pour t'avouer combien je t'aime et pour être enfin entre tes bras.

- Mais si tu m'aimais alors pourquoi tu t'envoyais en l'air avec Digorry ?

- Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi. Tu es en train de raconter n'importe quoi. Je n'ai parlé à Amos depuis la rentrée, dans le train alors qu'on était dans le compartiment des préfets. Devoir oblige. Mais lui au moins ne m'a jamais trompé. Donne moi une seule raison pour avoir fait ça. Vas-y j'attends.

A la place il se prit la tête entre les mains en s'étalant en excuses et en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles où j'ai seulement pu déceler Idiot

-Oui c'est vrai tu es un idiot, car si seulement tu ne m'avais pas accusé, j'aurai peut-être pu te pardonner en supposant que tu as perdu le contrôle ou alors que c'est la faute à cette garce.

Puis je le laissai en plan pour remonter vers mon dortoir, anéantie.

POV GENERAL

DANS UN COULOIR INUTILISE DU CHÂTEAU

Une jeune fille de 7ème année jubilait attendant impatiemment un autre qui ne tarda à arriver. Comme vous vous en douter ce ne sont autres que Cynthia Anderson et Amos Digorry.

-Vu le sourire que tu arbores, je dirais que notre plan a marché.

-Et à merveille, les deux petit choux sont effondrés dit-elle d'un ton faussement compatissant. J'avais raison une seule trahison ne pouvait marcher ? Il fallait avoir deux plans pour les séparer sinon ils se seraient pardonnés. Mais il y a tout de même une ombre sur le tableau, je me demande comment James a pu se libérer sans antidote du philtre d'amour que l'on a confectionné, si Lily n'était pas arrivée à cet instant là tout serait perdu.

-C'est Rogue lui-même qui l'a fait. A mon avis il est trop obsédé par elle. Tu as du boulot ma chère

-Ici fini notre collaboration, je te souhaite bonne chance avec ta petite chérie.

-Merci également.

-Oh fait n'oublie pas que tu n'es même pas sensé connaître mon nom et vice-versa.

-Ok

Et chacun prit son chemin croyant enfin être parvenus à leur fin, mai c'était sans compter deux maraudeurs décidés à sauver leurs amis et le pouvoir incontesté de l'amour.

**Tadadam !!! le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'au moins j'aurais plus de reviews que la dernière fois. Allez un petit effort dix secondes seulement ne soyez pas radin.**

**Au faite j'ai écrit une song-fic _Notre Dame de Paris_ j'espère que vous irez la voir et me laisserez beaucoup de commentaires**

Bas du formulaire


	5. Chapter 5

**DESOLE DESOLE DESOLE DESOLE DESOLE DESOLE DESOLE DESOLE DESOLE DESOLE pour le retard je sais mais j'ai vraiment eu un emploi du temps chargé et quand je me dis faut écrire le nouveau chapitre ben je sais plus quoi écrire **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira d'ailleurs j'attends avec impatience vos remarques **

POV James

AU BEAU MILIEU DE LA SALLE COMMUNE

-ca y est je l'ai perdue à vie, elle ne voudra plus jamais me pardonner, merde qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Me lamentais-je, alors que de longues traînées d'eau salée sillonnaient mes joues.

Sirius se penche vers moi et m'aide à me relever pour me traîner vers le dortoir.

Par je ne sais quel miracle j'y parviens. Installé dans mon lit, je continue à me morfondre

Puis sans crier gare Remus prit la parole :

-voilà, James, tu sais, avec Sirius on a remarqué que Lily, bein elle tenait de plus en plus à toi donc nécèssitement ce n'était pas elle sur la photo.

-Mais alors c'était qui et comment est ce possible j'ai essayé tous les contresorts ?

-En fait, reprit cette fois Sirius, ce matin quand on est venu te voir tu nous l'a dit donc on a cherché autre part. tu sais la majorité du temps un sortilège n'est annulé que par un autre et de même pour les potions donc puisque les enchantements n'avaient aucun effet alors on s'était dit que c'était une potion

-Après la métamorphose, on est allé voir à la bibliothèque faut dire que ça n'a pas du tout été facile on a longtemps cherché ce qui n'est pas facile avec mme Pince dans les pattes mais finalement on a réussi à dénicher ce petit bijou

Ainsi il me tendit un livre à l'aspect tout à fait anodin : couverture brunâtre et reliure noire avec pour titre : _Passe Partout en Potions _

- la page 325, précisa Remus

Mes mains tremblaient alors que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir le livre mais je le lâchais carrément quand je lus l'utilité de la potion

-et puis finalement, continua Sirius puisque l'antidote est relativement facile réaliser nous te l'avons préparé maintenant à toi de jouer

Maintenant que j'avais la solution à la plus énorme énigme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, je n'étais plus aussi sûr de moi, quelle ironie, non ?

-je ressortis de ma poche l'immonde photo, la source de mes malheurs tout en prenant de l'autre main l'antidote que m'avait donné Sirius.

Mon corps en entier tremblait, je ne savais plus où est ce que j'en étais, et encore moins ce que je voulais. Mais il n'y avait plu place au doute.

J'imbibai un morceau de tissu qui passait par là de l'antidote et entrepris d'essuyer avec la photo, je commençai doucement mais bientôt mes mouvements furent de moins en mois précis mais de plus en plus frénétique comme si c'était un appel.

Puis soudain j'arrêtai de frotter l'image venait d'apparaître clairement.

Il y avait bien évidemment Diggory à moitié vêtu et qui embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait ………..Anderson

-elle va me le payer cette ………….. (Là vous avez l'embarras du choix mettez y ce que vous voulez)

Par je ne sais quel miracle Sirius et Remus réussirent à me garder près deux donc dans le dortoir après que Remus m'ait judicieusement fait remarqué que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid

-maintenant, tu vas tout nous raconter

-en fait quand j'ai vu Lily avec Amos et surtout quand il lui a fait la bise, j'ai pété un câble, alors chui parti en courant, finalement j'ai atterri au 7ème étage Anderson m'avait suivi là bas, tout d'abord on a commencé à discuter, puis je lui ai tout raconté sur ce qui se passait, au début elle semblait vouloir sauver ma relation avec Lily genre utilise des contresorts et tout, puis elle m'a proposé un chocolat. Dès que je l'ai mangé tout est devenu flou autour de moi j'ai oublié qui était Lily je ne voyais plus que Cynthia puis je ne sais pas comment je l'ai embrassé. Il marqua un moment de silence avant de reprendre. Et puis Lily est arrivé et vous connaissez la suite

-bon James tu sais demain c'est samedi, que dirais –tu de dormir pour l'instant et demain on verra ce qu'on peut faire ?

- c'est Ok de toutes les façons je ne peux rien faire.

Et 'est ainsi que la joyeuse troupe (Nda : hum hum) s'endormit d'un paisible sommeil agrémenté de cauchemars plus divers les uns que les autres.

POV GENRAL

A huit heures du matin et en dépit du congé accordé tout le monde était réveillé sauf Peter (mais lui ne compte pas) bref tout le monde était dispo afin d'aider leur frère de cœur tout était permis pourvu que ça marche ne dit on pas que tout est permis dans l'amour et dans la guerre. Or notre Jamesie national était non seulement amoureux mais follement amoureux.

« -voilà Cornedrue je ne vais pas te mentir toute la nuit je n'ai pas cessé de penser, de réfléchir et de tourner et retourner la situation dans tous les sens bref de n'importe quel point de vue il sera très difficile pour Lily de te pardonner, me fit judicieusement remarquer Lunard, mais voilà tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir…

Et s'en suivit de longues et venimeuses discussions afin de trouver le meilleur moyen d'aborder une nouvelle fois la furie rousse.

POV Lily

Après ma discussion avec James, je remontai dans mon dortoir. Je ne parlai à personne, je ne répondais pas aux questions, c'était comme si j'étais en transe. Ce fut avec un pénible effort que je me glissai dans mon lit pour y déferlait toute la vague de sentiments qui m'avaient submergé l'instant précèdent. Je pleurai jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. J'avais demandé qu'on me laisse seule sous peine de se retrouver en retenue (c'est de l'abus de pouvoir mais je m'en fiche). Finalement je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée vers les petites lueurs matinales

Le lendemain je me réveillai toute déboussolée et avec un mal de crâne horrible ce qui s'accentua bien évidemment alors que je tentais vainement de me rappeler de la raison de mon humeur lasse et abattue.

Et Tamm comme un coup de fouet tout me revint en mémoire. Comment ai-je pu me laisser aller à l'aimer ? Oh mon dieu je n'arrive toujours pas à assimiler que… que ….qu'il a osé me faire ça à moi.

Mais non qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire de ma vie, il est hors de question que je me laisse aller. Et moi qui critiquais ouvertement toutes celles que je voyais à pleurer pour leurs ex. ce n'est pas un mec qui fait parti d'une bande de babouin bêtifiant et babillant qui va réussir à abattre Lily Evans.

Très bien voilà qui est mieux, même si je suis sûr que mon foutue masque à la noix tombera aussi vite que la paille des petits cochons dès que je le verrais avec une nouvelle andouille écervelée. Et puis pourquoi pas moi aussi, j'ai le droit d'avoir d'autres copains que lui, alors aujourd'hui mission drague.

Mais pour l'instant je prends une douche, je remplis mon estomac et puis je file à la bibliothèque, en voilà des programmes comme je les aime (même si faut avouer que je prenais plaisir à me préparer tout en sachant que dès que je descendrai il me prendra dans ses bras pour m'embrasser ; et puis pourquoi pas me trouver un nouveau qui lui aussi m'attendra) ainsi ? JE prends ma douche avec un excès de sels de bain je dois l'avouer, puis je me dirige vers mon armoire où mon foutoir ça revient au même……peut on me dire pourquoi je ne ramène des vêtements d'été à Poudlard (peut être parce que les demi mètres de tissu que tu portes durant l'été sont insuffisant pour te garder en vie avec le froid qu'il y fait, me nargua une petite voix au fond de ma tête, toutefois petite idiote n'oublie pas que tu es une sorcière stupide certes mais tout de même sorcière) Hey chui pas petite moi répliquais-je à …….heuuu……………ben à quelque chose

10 minutes plus tard j'étais fin prête pour une journée drague quel _Reducto_ par ci par là et le tour est joué, mais à peine arrivée à la porte de mon dortoir que je m'immobilisai. Comment l'aborderais-je après une loooooongue minute de réflexion j'optai finalement pour une indifférence totale de ce qui s'est passé hier. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer et tout ira pour le mieux.

POV JAMES

Depuis notre réveil, nous n'avons cessé de nous trituré l'esprit afin de trouver une solutionpour que MA Lily puisse me pardonner : les propositions vont bon train, j'en ai entendu de toutes les couleurs. Selon Sirius je devrais attiser sa jalousie en sortant avec d'autres filles (selon lui c'est un moyen infaillible mais je me garde le bénéfice du doute après tout Sirius est tellement…………ben Sirius) Remus, lui, penche pour un truc bien normal, pour lui Lily aime jouer dans la simplicité, mais moi je veux la faire rêver, et Peter et ben il m'a dit que je devrais lui offrir une boîte de chocogrenouille : elle te pardonnera à tous les coups, pour reporter ses propres dires en fait (Nda : à côté le mec mais on fait avec)

Mais moi, je n'en ai aimé aucune, et pour l'instant on entend des gargouillements d'estomac à tour de rôle d'ailleurs je crois que bientôt ça sera mon tour. Bref tout ça pour vous dire qu'on crève de faim et qu'il faudrait bientôt aller manger. Je descends l'escalier la peur au ventre, qu'elle sera sa réaction si elle descend ? Va-t-elle me frapper me démolir ? Suspense.

Pincez moi, faites ce que vous voulez de moi mais pas ça.

Lily Evans, l'amour de ma vie, dans toute sa splendeur, descendait les marches, elle était tout simplement magnifique, elle portait une petite jupe blanche surmonté d'un haut doré rayé de blanc, à ses pieds elle portait de fines sandales blanches à talons. Céleste voilà ce qu'elle était avec sa longue chevelure rousse qui retombait gracieusement sur ses épaules avec de petites barrettes dorées sur le côté droit. Dites vous croyez que je peux l'embrasser, ….. non alors peut-être la kidnapper…… non plus ce n'est pas grave, je ferais avec les moyens de bord.

-Jamesie, ferme la bouche, t'as l'air idiot comme ça et Peter, on ne bave pas c'est la propriété privée de Jamesie

-Sirius, dis moi que je rêve

-non tu ne rêves pas Cornedrue

-ce qu'elle est canon

-hey ! Bonjour les garçons, puis elle leur fit la bise à tous les quatre, alors vous avez déjeuné ou on y va ?

-Heu…………..

-Sirius Black qui perd ses moyens devant une fille je pourrais croire quelque chose

-comme quoi ma belle, répondit Sirius avec sa nonchalance habituelle, une demande peut-être ?

Deux Sirius agressèrent soudainement les tympans de Lily alors que Sirius se repliait en arrière

- hey calmez-vous les gars je suis célibataire maintenant, donc je peux sortir avec qui je veux

-et moi alors ? Soufflai-je d'une voix à peine audible mais qui fut entendu par tout le monde vu le silence qui plana quelques secondes

-mais James, je ne vois pourquoi on doit continuer cette mascarade après tout tu viens de te réconcilier avec Cynthia hier, non ?

-Mais ……mais….

Mais malheureusement pour moi il n'eut le loisir de terminer ma réplique car une tornade particulièrement horripilante s'était jetée sur moi tout en jetant un regard victorieux à Lily

- lâche moi.

Jamais je n'avais été aussi dur avec Anderson, d'ailleurs tous les regards de la salle commune convergèrent vers nous

-pour ta propre santé morale et physique, éloigne toi de moi à vie

- mais mon chéri, hier à peine c'était toi qui m'embrassais dans cette salle

-oui et c'était toi qui m'avais envoyé une photo de Lily avec Digorry… ne sois pas surprise, j'ai découvert le subterfuge, je sais que c'était toi sur la photo donc c'est toi qui me l'as envoyé. Et puis tu sais très bien qu'hier je ne t'ai pas embrassé de mon plein gré

Je marquai un moment de silence avant de continuer d'un ton doucereux promesse de longues souffrances

-regarde il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de frapper ou de lancer des sortilèges à des filles, alors ne m'oblige pas à le faire car maintenant ni les retenues ni les remontrances de ma mère ne m'importe.

Allez on y va

Nous sortîmes tous les cinq de la salle commune, tout en nous dirigeons vers la grande salle les gars nous devancèrent, je crois qu'ils avaient compris que je devais parler à Lily

-Lily, tu sais, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit hier, j'étais furieux et aveuglé par ma jalousie et puis je te promets que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal lorsque je l'ai embrassé pardonne moi s'il te plait l'implorai-je

Elle s'arrêta un moment en silence avant de prendre pour la première fois la parole

-tu m'as trahi, oui, voilà le mot je commençais à me rapprocher de toi, et puis tu me fais une crise de jalousie injustifiée avant d'aller embrasser l'autre pouf. Il va sans dire que j'ai été profondément blessée. Je ne crois pas pouvoir remonter la pente aussi facilement.

Mais alors que j'allais retenter ma chance une deuxième fois, elle n'a pas crié et elle n'est pas furieuse c'et bon signe, non, une voix masculine m'interrompit

-Salut Lily

POV GENERAL

QUELQUES INSTANTS AVANT DANS UNE SALLE DE CLASSE DESAFFECTEE

-Non mais tu es folle, on s'est dit que l'on ne se connaissait pas. Tu es consciente que quelqu'un aurait pu nous voir ?

-je sais mais j'ai besoin de toi

-qu'est ce qu'il y encore ?

-James ne veut plus de moi, il a su que c'était moi sur la photo et maintenant il me déteste, tu dois m'aider à trouver quelque chose

- non mais ça ne va pas, j'en ai déjà assez fait comme ça si Lily découvre quelque chose elle non plus ne voudra plus de moi, t je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. J'ai fait ma part débrouille toi pour le reste

Et il s'en alla ainsi la laissant folle de rage

-TU ME LE PAIERAS DIGORRY, JE TE LE PROMETS cria-t-elle d'une voix forte

**Alors des suggestions pour la suite qu'est ce je compte écrire ? Si oui envoyez votre réponse par SMS au petit bouton bleu juste en bas nommé GO **


End file.
